


Cult Of Crimson

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 500 words of Bad harassing Sam while he hides in the Holy Land, And I decided fuck it I'm just gonna post it, Ant is there for like, B l e h, Bad is insane, Because I really want to work on other stuff, Because that's a little strange, Crimson - Freeform, Gen, I was writing and then hit a wall, I'm Sorry, Man is possessed, Punz and Dream are only mentioned, Sam | Awesamedude centric, Should I tag the egg as a character, So I can start posting longer works again, This has been sitting in a google doc for a couple of days now, Two sentances, hmmm, i won't, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: “And now you’ve gone and hurt it.” Bad tutted, shaking his head. “But- you’re in luck!” He finally stopped his pacing, staring Sam down. “Crimson said it’s willing to forgive you! Just come back with us and apologize- give Crimson a hug and bond with it for a while. That’s all you have to do, it’s not going to hurt you.”
Relationships: Antfrost & Sam | Awesamdude, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & BadBoyHalo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Cult Of Crimson

“Sam,” Bad scolded, watching in distaste as the tall man aggressively scrubbed at his arms with the water from the fountain inside Church Prime. “Honestly- you’re being  _ ridiculous _ .” The demon shook his head in disappointment. Sam ducked backwards, watching warily as Bad and Ant paced back and forth just beyond the border of the Holy Land. “And now you’ve gone and hurt it.” Bad tutted, shaking his head. “But- you’re in luck!” He finally stopped his pacing, staring Sam down. “Crimson said it’s willing to forgive you! Just come back with us and apologize- give Crimson a hug and bond with it for a while. That’s all you have to do, it’s not going to hurt you.” Sam shook his head, backing away further from the two men. Bad pouted at him, as if personally offended by Sam’s rejection. “Sam please, we aren’t asking that much of you.” 

“I’m not going back down there- and neither should either of you,” Sam insisted, hands shaking as they scrubbed through his hair. Bad scowled, crossing his arms. “I’m  _ serious _ , that…  _ thing  _ is bad juju- we should destroy it.”

“That  _ thing _ has a name- Crimson would appreciate it if you used it. And we aren’t going to destroy it!” Bad snapped at the taller man. “If you keep talking like that-” The demon cut himself off, and took a deep breath. “You’re starting to make me  _ upset  _ Sam. I’m not asking that much of you, and instead of cooperating with me you’re throwing a fit! This is childish!” 

Ant sighed heavily. “I’m going to go find Punz- maybe he’ll be a little more reasonable.” The cat hybrid turned and headed off in the direction Punz had escaped in when they were being chased. Sam yanked out his communicator in panic, quickly shooting a warning message to the younger man. Bad scowled at him, but made no attempts to come into the Holy Lands and stop him. 

“You have to come out eventually,” Bad said, sitting down at the border. “I  _ know  _ you have work for Dream to get done Sam- eventually he’s going to ask you to leave and get back to building.”

The redstone engineer narrowed his eyes. “He’ll take my side on this, Bad.” Sam said, and Bad rolled his eyes. “He’s already said that he doesn’t like the red vines everywhere- he  _ freaked  _ when we went to see the egg thing. If he comes here and finds out you and Ant have been chasing Punz and I around trying to get us to  _ bond  _ with it- he’s gonna side with us.” Bad crossed his arms, and Sam crossed his own back. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he destroyed the thing himself, honestly. It’s not like you and Ant have the means to stop him.”

Bad opened his mouth to retort, but hesitated for a moment. Sam wasn’t wrong, Bad had been on the other end of Dream’s sword enough times to know that he and Ant didn’t have enough man power on their own to take the other man down. They’d lost one too many man hunts acting cocky when fighting against the speedrunner- they couldn’t afford to make those same mistakes here. “Alright- you have a point.” Bad backed up slowly. “I’ll leave you be for now… But I have my eye on you Sam- watch yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter!
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
